Thank You, and Have an Awesome Day!
by SunflowerKolKolKol
Summary: Just when Canada was sure that his day couldn't get any worse, Prussia randomly shows up to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to post this for a while, but I couldn't think of a good ending for it XD... I hope you like it :3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... Or McDonalds... Or IHOP... If I did, I would never starve and I would never be bored :D.**

_It's been a long day..._ Canada thought as he pulled into the drive through at... _shudder..._ McDonalds. He would have much rather gone to IHOP. The only problem was that he didn't know where the IHOP was, and he sure as hell didn't feel like driving around trying to find it after the day he had.

America had insisted that the meeting be held at his place. After the usual idiotic ramblings of Alfred (which were annoying enough to make a mime want to scream... Seriously, ask France.) it had only gotten worse.

Arthur had brought scones, which made Italy cry. Russia had tried to "convince" him to "become one", which made Belarus chase him with a butcher knife. France tried to rape him, Sweden sat on him by accident, Switzerland shot at him, and Hungary tried to make him do... bad things... with Austria...

The end result of such a day: One very stressed out Canadian with a headache that even ibuprofen wouldn't get rid of. He was hungry, he wanted to go home and he wanted to sleep. And he wanted to do so as quickly as possible.

Therefore, Canada was eating at McDonalds instead of IHOP. When it was his turn, he pulled up to the little speaker and waited for someone to take his order...

"Welcome to fucking McDonalds! Would you like to try a motherfuckin' brownie melt today?" said the loud and obnoxious voice coming from the tiny intercom.

_That voice... Oh shit... Not today... _

Matthew took a deep breath to calm himself (read: to keep himself from screaming).

"Prussia... Why are you...? Um... Do you work here now?" Canada asked, a bit nervous, and more than a bit agitated.

"You didn't answer my question~!" Prussia said in a somewhat out of character singsong voice.

"Ugh... Fine! No, Prussia, I don't want a brownie mel-"

"Are you sure? They're some tasty little bastards!"

"Yes! I'm sure! I just want a chicken sandwich and something to drink-"

"Chicken sandwich? Do you mean a 'McChicken'?"

"Yes! Whatever! Just-"

"Say it."

"Argh! Damn it Prussia! Yes! I want a fucking 'McChicken' or whatever it's called!"

"That's better. Now, what do you want to drink?"

"Just water... Medium... Can I pull up now?"

"Wait! One more thing!"

"... What is it?"

"Your sandwich… Would you like that with or without an extra thick gob of snot?"

"I swear, Gil! If you spit on my damned sandwich I will never make you pancakes again!"

"Fresh semen?"

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"I could've sworn that you just said-"

"Kesesese~! Okay, without. Got it! Pull the fuck up to the first fuckin' window!"

Canada did as he was told. In fact, he couldn't pull up fast enough. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He paid the woman at the first window, and then pulled up to the second.

"One 'McChicken', without bodily fluids, and a medium water! Thank you and have an awesome damned day! Oh, and I'll be by for some pancakes later tonight... Now get the _fuck_ out of here! Kesesesesesese~!"

Matthew gave Gilbert the finger before pulling out of the drive through as fast as possible without getting himself arrested.

Gilbert chuckled to himself. Matthew had said that he wouldn't make him pancakes anymore if he spit on his _sandwich_… He didn't say that Gilbert couldn't spit in his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well :D... Uh... This was only going to be a one part thing, but a couple of the reveiws gave me an idea. I just couldn't let Prussia get away with that :)... So Canada gets his revenge :3. *insert evil laugh here***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or syrup :'(... **

Canada was pacing the floor of his kitchen, deep in diabolical thought. Oh, he was going to get his revenge… Did Prussia have any idea how unpleasant it was to suck snot through a straw?

"_Oh, and I'll be by for some pancakes later tonight… Now get the _fuck_ out of here! __Kesesesesesese~!"_

Gilbert would probably be there soon… Which meant that Matthew didn't have much time to think of something to get back at him for the whole spit thing. Of course he couldn't do something as disgusting as spitting in his food, he wasn't that evil. He could always deny Prussia his pancakes, but that just didn't seem like a suitable punishment. But wait… It wasn't just the pancakes that Gilbert liked… He was pretty crazy over his maple syrup…

Canada, armed with his new plan of attack, ran to his room. He knew that present America had given him last year was still in his closet somewhere…

…

…

…

Gilbert stood at Canada's front door, repeatedly pushing the doorbell. He could hear the cursing getting louder, which usually meant that Matthew would be opening the door soon. But that didn't make him stop pushing the doorbell.

Finally after _a whole 40 seconds_ Canada threw the door open and glared at the Prussian. Gilbert gave him his best shit-eating grin, walked inside, and smelled the air, "I see that you already made the pancakes. I've taught you well. Kese~!"

This made Canada turn up the dial on his glare to "death ray".

"Shut up Gil."

"Now that's no way to talk to your master! Kneel. Beg me for forgiveness."

Canada sighed. Prussia seemed to be in a good mood. He was probably happy over the success of his earlier prank. That was okay though… Matthew would be the one laughing soon.

"Come on, Gil, just eat the damn pancakes and go home." Canada said, walking toward the kitchen. Prussia sat down at the table and waited for the pancakes to be brought to him instead of getting them himself.

_Okay, revenge or not, he's pushing it now,_ Canada thought, bringing him a stack of warm pancakes.

"Where is the syrup?"

Just the question Canada was waiting for… He reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a jar.

"Here it is" he said, and handed the jar to Prussia.

"Why is it in a jar?" Prussia asked, opening the jar and pouring some of the syrup onto his pancakes. It was weird… The syrup just sat on the pancakes instead of being absorbed into them to make them all mushy and good like usual…

"It's was homemade..." Canada replied, turning towards the sink so he could smile deviously without Prussia seeing. He faced away from Gilbert until he heard him take a bite of the pancakes… and gag.

"… By Alfred." Canada added.

"What?"

"Alfred made it." Canada laughed.

"Oh, you are evil!" Prussia stood forcefully, knocking over the chair he was sitting in. "I hope you know, this means war! Just you wait, I'll get you back when you least expect it!"

And with that, Prussia turned and stormed out of Canada's house. Canada waited a few seconds to make sure he was gone before he started laughing. Oh, Gil was pissed! To think that he, Canada, was able to prank _Prussia_ of all people! The thought made him laugh even louder, without worrying who might hear…

…

…

…

As he hid behind the bushes of Canada's house, Prussia could hear Canada laughing. So he thought he was good, huh? Well, he'd just have to show Canada who was the master of pranks. And something like _this_ deserved immediate retaliation… Canada had to go to sleep sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ha! I'm going to be updating this more often now 'cause I nao gotz teh interwebz :D! I tried to put a little bit of a twist on this prank, I don't know if it worked or not though :/... Oh well :D. Hope you like it :3!**

Gilbert was hiding outside of Canada's house, behind one of the bushes. Carefully, _stealthily_, he _slinked_ behind the next bush, then the next, slowly getting closer to the back door. No, he didn't sneak, nor did he tip-toe… He _slinked_. He was just that stealthy.

_This is going to be good…_ He thought. _I said I'd get him back when he least expected it. He wouldn't think I'd do it tonight… Kesesesesesesesese~!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ball of yellow fluff, "Aright, listen up Gilbird.."

"Peep."

"I left my… uh… car keys in Canada's house. I need you to go inside and unlock the door for me so I can go get them. Like, go through the air vent, and all that."

"Peep…? Peep Peep?"

"Of course I have a car! And if I knock on the door then Mattie will wake up… You don't want to disturb Mattie's sleep do you?"

"Peep… Peep?"

"I don't care if West owns the car! It's technically mine! Now get in the fucking air vent!"

"Peep Peep."

"What! I… uh… left my cell phone in there too, I can't use it to call West! Air vent. Now."

"Peep peep peep! Peep peep peep peep peep! Peep!", Gilbird said sternly.

"I swear to Gott! You fluffy little yellow bastard! If you don't get your birdie ass in that air vent I will cook you and use your feathers to make my awesome self a new pillow!", Gilbert snapped, stuffing Gilbird into the air vent, "Now unlock the door for daddy."

"Peep.", Gilbird replied and headed into the house. A couple scuffling sounds, one big thump, and a few clicks later, the door opened. Gilbert stepped into the house and turned back towards the door to pick up Gilbird, who was giving him one of those "you owe me big time, asshole" stares, off of the doorknob.

"Alright! We're in! Now… Now it's time for sweet revenge!"

Gilbert pocketed Gilbird and _slinked_ up the stairs. He _slinked_ into the bathroom and stealthily grabbed the clippers and a pack of razors. He _slid_ into the hallway and _slinked_ over to Canada's bedroom door. Slowly, he pushed the door open, inch by inch.

It took him about half an hour to get the door open all the way, but finally he saw what he was looking for, the target for his awesome prank…

…

…

…

Matthew awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He hit the button and sat up, pushing the covers back and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He put on the robe he kept beside his bed and headed downstairs.

_I think that today is going to be a good day. It's so pretty outside!_

He went to the kitchen and made pancakes for himself and Kumajiro, sat the plates on the table, then went back upstairs to get dressed and bring Kumajiro downstairs to eat… That lazy bear.

"Hey Kumajuju! Breakfast is ready! Where are you at?", Matthew called as he opened the closet door… Which happened to have a mirror on the inside...

"Kuma-!", Matthew froze as he looked into the mirror. But it wasn't his own reflection that he was looking at. There, on the other side of the room, was Kumajiro, shaved completely bald, with his back turned to Matthew. Upon closer inspection, Matthew saw that there was a note taped to Kumajiro's back. It read:

_Dear Canada,_

_I shaved your dog._

_The Most Awesome Person in the World,_

_Prussia_


End file.
